


Flowered Ink

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Intersex Uzumaki Naruto, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Sasuke isn't one for going out and clubbing, but he gives in to wanting to escape his overprotective brother and goes out. What he didn't expect was to meet his soulmate, too bad said soulmate is too drunk to realize they're meant to be together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee/Gaara, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 48
Kudos: 165
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies♡♡♡ This is my first ever Naruto fic !!! I've been watching the series for the first time with my amazing best friend and I'm in love with the sheer amount of gayness between Naruto and Sasuke... so I decided to write a fic hehe ^^ please enjoy♡ 
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The window is so large it reminds him of a store-front, but so high up who can see inside anyway? It's triple-glazed and so clear that the panorama is like a high definition screen at the movie theater. The birds that are traveling past the windows are buffeted by the winds that whistle through these towers, as if to remind people that they're in their space now. This tower in the sky feels so futuristic, Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if his brother, Itachi, just beams himself in here right from the office. The city below is so far away it's like another world, those ant-like people and all their problems are of no more consequence than temporary static on the intercom.

Uchiha Ink is a very successful and popular tattoo parlor that was started by Sasuke's grandparents more than fifty years ago. This skyscraper is where the Uchiha family resides as well as where tenants rent out luxury apartments, though the tenants are all relatives to Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke is a prodigy in tattoo art and excels in running the company with his brother. Despite all the success and being surrounded by family and his two friends, Sasuke is feeling a hole in his chest; it's as if loneliness is killing him.

"Sasuke, you look worse than you usually do." Sai comments from his spot next to Sasuke while they design tattoos together. He is Sasuke's childhood best friend and they've been inseparable despite their socially awkward personalities. "I read in a book that it's important to have fun once in a while. I can ask Ino to help."

"The last time we let Ino make plans, we ended up going to the mall with Sakura." Sasuke huffs as he focuses his sketch of a demon fox for a potential client. "But… she is our best bet. Tell her no shopping and I'll go."

Sai nods with a blank expression on his face before a faint blush actually makes it to his face, putting his pencil down with more force than intended. He can't help but get excited whenever he has the chance to invite his wife somewhere with him. When he first moved to Kohona, Sai never intended on making friends or falling in love, but he was immediately smitten when he met Ino.

"Ino said she knows just what to do tonight and to be ready by eight." Sai explains softly and puts his phone back into his apron pocket, resuming his drawing before a loud, shrill voice echoes in the quiet parlor. 

"How obnoxious." Sasuke comments without looking up and shakes his head, grateful he doesn't have to listen to that voice up close.

_ God that voice is ear piercing… _

"What do you mean!? That pervy author just wants to peep or make me do it for him!!" Naruto screeches and throws his hands up into the air in frustration, groaning loudly over the look of disappointment being directed in his direction. "Pa, I don't want to deal with him…"

Uzumaki Naruto is the complete opposite of the stereotypical omega. He's loud, brash, unpredictable, but he has the biggest heart humanly possible. He's far from graceful and poise, but that's what makes him unique. His three foster parents wouldn't have Naruto any other way either; they're the first people to love him unconditionally after his biological parents died when he was born.

"Naruto, it's only for a few hours. He's willing to pay you with ramen for the help, too." Iruka explains, trying to reason with his feisty son so the customers don't get scared off by the shouting. "He is your godfather after all."

"Fine! Only cause he's buying me ramen." Naruto huffs and puffs out his cheeks as he pouts, but it's short-lived when his long time friend, Rock Lee, steps into the shop. "Lee!!"

"Naruto!! It's good to see you!!" Lee exclaims happily and immediately braces himself for the blonde jumping into his arms for a tight hug. "Youth waits for no one like Guy-sensei always says!! I have to ask for some help picking out flowers."

"Planning on asking Sakura-chan out again?" Naruto inquires with a grin after releasing his alpha friend. All of his closest friends are alphas with the exception of Hinata, Sakura, and Temari which is more than uncommon nowadays.

_ Sakura-chan is so lucky to have someone like Lee wanting her so badly… _

It's not normal for an unmated omega to be around so many alphas since it's considered slutty, but Naruto could care less about social standards. He's known his friends long before they presented their secondary genders, and being an omega in a group of mostly alphas doesn't phase them. However, there is an emptiness inside the bubbly blonde and the reason is quite simple.

Naruto is the only one in their group of friends without a crush, lover, or mate.

Despite always saying he doesn't need a mate to be happy, Naruto can't help the desire to be held by someone who will cherish him forever.  _ Maybe Hinata was right about me needing to meet my fated alpha… _ Naruto shakes that thought aside in order to focus on arranging this bouquet for Lee, wanting to make this perfect for his friend. Red roses to represent true love, lilies to represent purity, unity, femininity, excellence, and greatness, and dahlias simply because they're Sakura's favorite flower.

"Of course! My unconditional love for her will never fade even as my youth ages." Lee responds with a bright smile though a faint blush is spreading across his face and he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I-I just want to give Sakura-san all of my love."

"She'll say yes this time, I'm rooting for you." Naruto grins just as brightly as he hands Lee the prepared bouquet, watching the way his friend's eyes light up happily before allowing him to pay for the flowers. "Go get her, Tiger."

"NARUTO!!" Kiba's voice echoes into the flower shop from outside before said alpha storms right in without a care in the world. He's feeling on top of the world since the love of his life, Hyuuga Hinata, said yes to his proposal yesterday. "Hinata said yes!!"

"She did!? Holy shit, Kiba!! That's fantastic!" Naruto gasps eagerly and laughs brightly as he gets pulled into a tight hug, returning the friendly embrace as tightly as possible. "I'm so happy for you!"

"We're getting fucked up tonight so go get changed." Kiba grins wolfishly right before his beautiful fiancée stumbles into the shop blushing like crazy all the way to the base of her neck. "Hinata, you didn't have to come inside."

"I wanted to see Naruto-kun, too… he's my friend as well." Hinata says with a gentle smile, squeaking when she's pulled in between Naruto and Kiba and just accepting the tight hug. "Shino offered to be our designated driver so we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Let me tell Pa and get changed! It's almost closing time anyway." Naruto grins eagerly, reluctantly prying himself out of the hug and hurrying to take care of what he needs to. Skinny jeans with slight tears on the knees and a skin tight orange v-neck is what he returns to his friend in, and Naruto's favorite white vans complete the ensemble. It's as if the omega is just begging to get laid during their clubbing get-together. "Let's go!!!"

_ This is going to be so fun!!! _

Inside the club is like dancing on the Northern Lights. Beneath the dry-ice smoke are swirling arrays of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and gold. The music playing loudly over the dance floor as if had fused with the bodies occupying it. Girls on girls, guys on guys, it didn't matter when inside a club. Sasuke isn't one for social gatherings of any kind yet alone a club, but he let himself be dragged by his idiot friends who claim he just has to meet a certain clubber.

Sasuke takes his shot before following his friends onto the dance floor. Music thumping off the walls and all around them as the beat picks up. Sasuke briefly loses the ability to speak momentarily as the chatter from the other patrons in the club suddenly becomes deaf upon his ears after a young man walks over to him. This man is clearly an omega and is so beautiful that Sasuke's breath gets taken away. 

For a man, he’s very graceful and obviously feisty, and has short, toned legs that are covered by tight black jeans which fit his round, firm ass too perfectly. He's wearing a fitting red short sleeved shirt with a v-neck collar. This angelic man has short, spiky blonde hair along with fox-like whiskers on both cheeks and big, baby blue eyes that are complemented by slightly thick eyebrows.

_ Wow, he's exactly my type.  _ Sasuke thinks to himself as he sneaks over to dancing blonde, pressing himself against the man's back and immediately realizing the blonde is an omega by scent alone. The corner of Sasuke's lips curve upwards in a slight smirk when this strange beauty is suddenly grinding back against him.

_I_ _want to make him mine._

Music is thumping off the walls and all around them as the beat picks up. Naruto hums to the familiar melody and bites his lip when he feels unfamiliar hands on his hips. These hands are calloused with tattoos that are barely visible under the flashing fluorescent lights. Normally the omega wouldn't dance with a stranger so easily, but Naruto is drunk after taking a few shots of fireball and kamikazes, courtesy of Kiba. Caution flies out of the window when this stranger's alpha scent hits his nose. 

_ Fuck he smells so good… like he was made for me.  _ Naruto thinks while rolling his hips backwards to practically get this strange alpha to dry hump him in the middle of the club.

Sasuke grins proudly when Naruto doesn't push him away and their hips sway to the music erotically. Every curve of Naruto's body is enhanced by every movement his body makes and the ravenette can't get enough of it. How could one man be this intoxicating? Sasuke knows it's wrong to hit on a drunk person, but he could care less right now. Especially with how he gets daring and slips a hand under the omega's shirt, resting it on his chiseled abs while the other hand cups one of Naruto's pecs.

Naruto shudders and tries to contain his arousal, but it isn't working well when he feels like against his neck as he grinds back against a total stranger. He thinks why aren't his friends stopping him until his doe-like eyes see his friends grinding against each other shamelessly.

"Want to get out of here?" Sasuke finds himself asking, speaking directly into this beautiful man's ear so he's heard over the music.

"Yeah, let's gooo~" Naruto responds, slurring his words a little and disappearing with Sasuke eagerly. He completely forgets to tell his friends that he's leaving, but he can't focus enough to remember. 

Naruto's head is spinning in more ways than one, especially once he's able to properly see the man he just left the club with. Everything about this man is stunning. From those inky black eyes to that soft looking raven hair all the way down to the toned legs that are not quite hidden by skinny jeans. His mouth quickly becomes drier than the desert when this handsome alpha takes off his shirt.

"Oh? Like what you see?" Sasuke flashes a smirk and pulls Naruto close by his hips, tilting his head to place teasing kisses down the blonde's neck. "I'm Sasuke. What's your name?"

"Mm, i-it's Naruto…" Naruto whimpers and returns the smirk after his back hits an extremely comfortable bed, quickly throwing aside his own shirt.

In a blink of an eye, Naruto is snoring away pleasantly after kicking off his pants. He's enjoying someone else's bed while only in his boxers and he's melting from the cloud-like comfort. Sasuke can't fault Naruto too much, but he's more than frustrated he has blue balls as the omega sleeps peacefully. 

"You're lucky you're cute." Sasuke grumbles before sighing, simply tucking Naruto into his bed and just laying next to him after relieving himself in the bathroom. 

_ Tomorrow is going to be a hassle. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you dare sound sexy, asshole!! I-I won't get back into bed with you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies♡♡♡ thank you for all the wonderful positivity from the first chapter !! I was actually super nervous about this but I'm glad I followed through !! Now here is the next chapter which is the beginning of gay panic hehe
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The first orange hued rays appear along the skyline, which go through the clouds. The prodigious sky is easily visible and it's as clear as ever. The sun has come out of its abode across the brilliant orange horizon and glimmered in the sky, beginning to spread its light and warmth everywhere it touches. The sparkling sun starts slowly rising up the scarlet skyline and its blessing the world with another day.

Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and start to blind Naruto as the morning greets him. He stretches his arms over his head before he realizes he's not at home in his own bed. There isn't a single frog or fox plush in sight, his nest isn't anywhere, and worst of all there is a  _ beautiful _ sleeping man next to him. Naruto's eyes nearly pop out of his skull and makes an attempt to get out of bed, but there's a strong arm holding him down. 

_ Who is this guy!? He's totally my type!!! Did we fuck last night!? _

Naruto notices there isn't a single feature that can pinpoint why this guy is so handsome, though his eyes come close. People often speak about his deep midnight black color, as if that were of importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade if they were to change. From them comes intensity, honesty, and gentleness. Perhaps this is what it means to be a gentleman, not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways. 

What he is, what is beautiful about him, comes from deep within; it makes girls and boys want to feel how his lips move in a kiss, how his hands follow the curves of their bodies despite his young age. As each year passes the lines will deepen upon his face, he will be handsome still, as if his soul shines through his skin.

He is a man of any person's dreams. He has smooth flawless skin, which is like a sheet of well done silky cloth. His high-bridged nose perfectly sits between his two eyes, even his soft sharp lips are very attractive and captivating. Every muscle is carved to perfection as if God has created this man himself. It would only take one look and both women and men swoon at the sight of him no matter their sexual preferences. It only takes a single word that passes from his lips has even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever could imagine was naturally possible.

"If you're going to stare, at least kiss me." Sasuke's deep voice snaps Naruto out of his haze and the omega blushes up to his ears over the tired smirk being directed at him.

"N-No way, you handsome bastard!!" Naruto shrieks before shoving the alpha out of bed, scrambling to find his clothes despite the annoyed groan that hits his ears. "Don't you dare sound sexy, asshole!! I-I won't get back into bed with you!!"

"Don't be a moron, Naruto, I wasn't going to force you back into bed. Let me give you a ride home at least, you were pretty trashed last night." Sasuke offers tiredly and cringes at the second screech that echoes in his thankfully soundproofed apartment. The last thing he needs is his nosy family thinking he's fucking everyone in town again. 

"NO!!! I'll get a ride!!" Naruto shouts while frantically getting dressed and rushing out of the apartment before Sasuke can chase him. He runs straight to the elevator and jumps in as soon as it opens when some older version of Sasuke is getting off on the same floor, slamming the button to go to the lobby as he watches Sasuke run after him without a shirt.

_ Ohmygod, ohmygod!! Did I sleep with a hot stranger!? Shit, Pa is gonna kill me!! _

As beautiful as the morning sun is, its beauty can't be compared to Jiraiya in Orochimaru's eyes. The way he feels about Jiraiya is something not easily put into words, not that Orochimaru has ever been good with words of passion to begin with. Jiraiya is the only person who truly makes him laugh and smile, and most of the time he’s either highly aware or completely unaware of how he makes the omega feel.

Jiraiya is Orochimaru's one stable force that keeps him on the ground. The sole stability in a world filled with chaos and Orochimaru has always desperately needed that in his life. It's one of many reasons why he's in love with the handsome alpha sleeping next to him. This feeling used to feel so strange; now it constantly stretches throughout Orochimaru's entire body. It’s overwhelming, yet makes him feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it’s just absolute. It feels as though the omega is always in a dangerous fire, yet he's completely safe. Being with Jiraiya makes Orochimaru feel warm and loved in ways his own wicked family never had.

It's not uncommon for Orochimaru to wake up before Jiraiya, and he takes advantage of those few extra minutes of silence to simply  _ admire  _ the man who is the reason Orochimaru was able to pick up the pieces of his former broken self. Jiraiya has long, wavy hair that's the color of snow and thick eyebrows of the same color. They're untrimmed at the edges which reminds Orochimaru that his mate is as manly as he is incredibly handsome. 

A flawless complexion aside from the eye bags under his eyes that expose tears unspoken and unshed—not because they are signs of weakness but because there are better things to do than to wallow in pity and self-deprecation. Jiraiya's lashes are long and thick, resting against slightly firm cheeks. He always gives the most blunt hints of his rather large appetite for just about anything, especially something Orochimaru cooks.

There are faint traces of silver on the corner of his eyes and mouth, in memory of each smile and every laugh Jiraiya so carelessly gives. His smart mouth is open, breathing, matching the steady rise and fall of his chest, still deep in slumber in a world full of dreams and delights.The lines of care and toil has smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet around his eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn, and even while breathing deeply and are looking relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body are totally at peace. 

There's not a single or spasm and there is barely any movement of his toned chest rising and falling with each intake of air signifies the depth of his oblivion. This deep slumber is rejuvenating to the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil. Orochimaru really loves watching everything his lover does even when he is fast asleep like he is now, but he would rather die than admit that to anyone.

Without moving too much, Orochimaru carefully brushes soft silver bangs away from his mate's face and places a tender kiss to his forehead. It took a long time for the omega to feel comfortable with giving affection openly and without an incentive or complaint. He's thankful Jiraiya never complained about having to initiate cuddling or even kissing while others would have been quick to leave Orochimaru for being arrogant and closed off.

_ Jiraiya deserves the world, but I can at least do this for him.  _

The tent poking through the sheets catches Orochimaru's eyes, giving him the perfect to wake up the love of his life. Before Jiraiya, he never considered wrapping his lips around any of his ex-lovers' cocks, but since they started dating Orochimaru likes to pleasure his alpha when he's in the mood. 

Everything about Jiraiya has always been incredibly perfect and it drives Orochimaru crazy. It's impossible to miss the alpha's thick nose he has that complements his perfect cheekbones. Jiraiya is handsome in an understated way, his basalt jaw and broad shoulders easily brag about the vast amount of strength he has. He possesses a latent, leonine power and always walks with purpose and authority.

Jiraiya deserves the world and Orochimaru wants to give it to him.

Jiraiya suddenly shudders when he feels lips placing kisses along his morning wood, wondering if he's having a naughty dream he's about to wake up from. Orochimaru simply smirks up at his sleeping mate before taking the alpha's hard cock into his mouth. He slowly pulls Jiraiya deeper into his mouth so he can feel the other at the back of his throat and then to the front again, and his tongue swirls around the tip. Orochimaru starts bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, ignoring the slurping sounds and gentle moans coming from himself. 

The omega is beginning to crave Jiraiya's semen a lot more than he should and Orochimaru just doesn't want to admit how much he loves to swallow everything. His beautiful eyes gaze up at the flustered man, loving the grunts and moans escaping the other’s lips. Seeing Jiraiya melt from receiving a blowjob only makes Orochimaru more eager to please.

Jiraiya's eyes snap open as he stares at Orochimaru in shock, wanting to make sure he still isn't dreaming. Did he truly just wake up to his beautiful mate sucking him off? Or is this an illusion? The alpha's mind is spiralling until soft snoring reaches his ears and he simply smiles at the omega in his legs, deciding to wordlessly hold back Orochimaru's silky black hair for now.

"Mm… I wonder what I did to deserve such an amazing gift." Jiraiya chuckles breathlessly before a husky moan escapes his lips, feeling his dick twitch inside the warm cavern that is Orochimaru's mouth. "I-I'm so close, Oro…"

Jiraiya watches Orochimaru's eyes roll backwards briefly before shutting his own, hearing the omega gulping while he shoots cum down Orochimaru's throat. He's glad he didn't have to hide his erection like when they first started dating. Every erotic novel Jiraiya has ever written can't compare to the enticing sight of Orochimaru drinking his cum like it's water. Orochimaru is the inspiration behind all of Jiraiya's novels, and Jiraiya absolutely adores how  _ flustered _ Orochimaru gets when he talks about it.

"Mm, I hate how good you taste… fuck you, Jiraiya." Orochimaru snickers, letting his actions betray his own words but he doesn't expect to be effortlessly pinned down underneath Jiraiya. "What are you--  _ oh… _ "

All of the curiosity in Orochimaru's mind vanishes in an instant the second he feels Jiraiya pushing into him.  _ I can't tell him how much I love how big he is… Never, his ego is inflated enough... _ Orochimaru thinks as he feels himself being pleasantly stretched, spreading his thighs further apart to accommodate Jiraiya better. Sex in the morning is something Orochimaru is more than used to it and it gets better every time. Luckily he's soaked with slick from going down on Jiraiya which Orochimaru is grateful for, now they don't have to wait.

"You're soaked from sucking me dry? That's so sexy." Jiraiya praises and leans forward slowly, smiling warmly and letting himself get pulled close for a lazy passionate kiss. 

Then, the entire mood is ruined in an instant. 

The piercing sound of Jiraiya's special ringtone for his beloved godson echoes in the room bitterly, making the couple groan loudly in frustration. They both know Naruto doesn't call often on weekends unless it's for extra work with Jiraiya. Jiraiya has a sinking feeling it's something important so he grabs the demon device without pulling out of Orochimaru, smirking slightly at the faint moan he receives over the action.

"Naruto? It's a little early for you to be calling." Jiraiya yawns softly after picking up the call, immediately frowning when he hears the sheer panic in his godson's rambling. "Okay, okay, repeat that slowly."

"Uncle!! I-I woke up in bed with someone super hot and I think he's my soulmate!!" Naruto shrieks as he's hurrying out of the apartment complex, looking over his shoulder to make sure Sasuke isn't following him again. He knows Jiraiya lives in this area when he sees his surroundings clearly. "C-Can you pick me up please? He didn't do anything but I'm so embarrassed I'm going to die. I can't call Pa or Dad because they would literally murder me!!  _ Please _ ??"

"Calm down Naruto. I'll come now, you have to let me get dressed. Go to a nearby café and text me the name." Jiraiya concedes after the pleading, knowing Orochimaru's going to be bitter for the entire day but he wants to ensure his godson is safe. After hanging up, Jiraiya is immediately greeted by a scowl. "I know… I'm sorry, Gorgeous. Naruto might be in danger and couldn't call his parents."

"Just this once you're forgiven. Don't let it happen again,  _ Dear _ ." Orochimaru hisses at the loss, hating the emptiness after being worked up so much. He loves Naruto like a nephew, but right now he wants to strangle the little blonde for interrupting what was going to be mindblowing morning sex.

"I'll make it up to you, Hime." Jiraiya promises with a kiss before wiping himself down and throwing on comfortable clothing that'll be easy to remove later. 

_ Naruto, you idiot!! You're lucky I love you, godson. _

The tiny café Naruto runs to is huddled despondent among the huge city buildings. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunches in itself, fighting against the drizzle. Hundreds of people rush by it outside on the crowded street without a second glance.. The half a dozen customers look up as the door swings open, heralded by a blast of cold wind. Unlike the outside, the interior of the café is warm and cheery with bright lights and colourful walls. The customers quickly return to their conversations as the door swings closed behind the new entrant and the cold breeze is easily forgotten.

Behind the counter is a very  _ exhausted  _ looking Shino who immediately glares at Naruto. He stayed up all night with the others looking for the rambunctious blonde and the eyebags under his sunglasses prove it. "Naruto, where did you go? All of us were worried."

"Shino, I'm so so  _ sorry _ . I-I got swept off my feet by a really hot guy named Sasuke and I fell asleep in his apartment." Naruto apologizes sincerely despite his whiny tone, already on the verge of tears from his startling morning. "I-... I shouldn't have left without a word."

"I forgive you, but Kiba and Sakura might murder you on the spot. You should call them when you've calmed down, I can smell your distress." Shino suggests while making Naruto's favorite sugary latte, not charging his pack mate this time.

Hyuuga Neji is their pack leader of their platonic pack and he's very good at looking out for all of them. The difference between a platonic mark and a romantic mark is location. All alphas and omegas have two major scent glands in two different places; an alpha's scent glands are at the crook of their neck and their left wrist while an omega's scent glands are on the nape of their neck and their right wrist. A platonic mark is on the wrist scent gland and a romantic mark is on the neck scent gland so it'll be easier to manage packs and keep friends close.

"I will, I promise… Gaara and Neji will be upset when they find out." Naruto mumbles and sits at the u-shaped counter near Shino's station, unable to resist smiling a little as his fluffy hair gets ruffled lightly. "Shino…"

"They'll be more relieved to know you're safe and nothing bad happened, just like me." Shino whispers into Naruto's ear before walking over to a different customer.

_ Whoever becomes Shino's mate will be lucky… _ Naruto smiles softly to himself behind his steamy drink, melting from the pumpkin spice and espresso. There's even whipped cream and extra sugar in it that's just for him which makes Naruto truly grateful to have wonderful people like Shino in their pack. A brief thought of bonding with Sasuke cuts off the innocent ones of cuddling with his pack makes Naruto groan inwardly. 

_ Fated mates aren't real like in my pervy uncle's books!!! They can't be… right? _

The café door opening drags Naruto back to reality as the wind chime on the hinges rings loudly, immediately drawing his attention to the entrance. Standing there is none other than Jiraiya himself and Naruto immediately chugs the rest of his drink before latching onto his godfather like an eager koala. Naruto knows Jiraiya only pretends to hate it to keep the tough guy act, but it's comforting to know he'll never get pushed away.

"Naruto!? Don't jump on me so suddenly, I'm not getting any younger." Jiraiya scolds, well tries to, then bursts out laughing as he easily holds up the blonde. He walks out of the café after Naruto waves to Shino, carrying his godson to his car. "Did the guy you went home with do anything to you?"

"N-Nothing bad… I think. I remember us dancing and me leaving with him, but I didn't wake up sore or sticky. It's safe to assume we didn't… you know." Naruto stammers out an explanation while blushing up to his ears, then saying something Jiraiya or anyone would expect to come from him. "It's hard to explain, but it feels like I was meant to meet him… Sasuke."

"Sounds like my fated mate stories aren't bullshit then, huh Naruto?" Jiraiya flashes a grin at the squawk he receives in response, still wanting to hunt down the man who seduced his Naruto but that can wait for now. 

"NO!! Pervy Uncle, t-that can't be true!! I'm not  _ supposed  _ to fall in love… I can't." Naruto screeches before his voice drops to a whisper in an instant. He never imagined falling in love or being someone's mate for life. He just wants to enjoy life with his friends, but it's slowly settling in that he's the only single one in their pack aside from Lee, Sakura, Gaara. "No…"

"You can't run from your true feelings, Naruto, but you can change your destiny. I'd say give the guy a chance first before you kick him to the curve or let him have an  _ accident _ ." Jiraiya says sincerely before turning on the engine once they're both buckled up. He's trying his best not to laugh at Naruto's panic because it's plain to see the boy is in love despite the denial. "But if he tries anything funny, he'll be dealt with appropriately."

"Anything but the yakuza punishment… I don't want anyone to die yet." Naruto whines before laughing wholeheartedly alongside Jiraiya, but he's fully aware that it's a very serious threat. 

Jiraiya is a former yakuza member after all.

Upon arriving home, Naruto's baby blue eyes widen as large as saucers when they land on a very  _ familiar  _ figure heading towards the front door of his home in a military uniform. He throws off his seatbelt as soon as Jiraiya parks the car and nearly falls from jumping out of the car, immediately running towards the man. That man is none other than one of Naruto's fathers, Tenzou, who's returning from a three year deployment.

"WELCOME HOME, PAPA!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto…" Jiraiya grins sadistically while ruffling his godson's hair, coming up with the perfect blackmail then whispering so the others don't hear. "If you bother me before our agreed meet up time, I'll tell them I picked you up after you went home with a strange man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies♡♡ thank you for the massive amount of love and support you have for this fic !!♡♡ I'm eternally grateful and to show my appreciation, I'm updating this earlier that originally planned hehe. Enjoy♡♡
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Hatake Kakashi is sitting in front of the door waiting patiently. Despite being in a comfortable cool home, he is sweating and sweltering. Even if Kakashi would have stayed up all night, it would have made no difference to his nerves and his exhaustion. When he woke up earlier, the bed sheets were in a knot beside Iruka and aside from a few fit-full half hours of vivid dreams, he didn't sleep a wink.

His brain has been constantly searching for any sign that his other mate is alright, like his cell phone seeking a signal whenever Kakashi moves through the mountain passes. But like the phone, his mate is out of range, unreachable. He will either walk over the brow of the hill before the sun is full in the sky or he will not. Then Kakashi's stomach shifts uneasily and he notices that he's hugging himself and his hands are digging into his skin. 

Kakashi has been on edge all week after the news reported that the soldiers who were on a three year black ops mission are finally coming back home, and he is anxious as well as excited. The television is only background noise until the alpha faintly hears something about the war then the sound is gone in an instant, leaving him to figure something else to do with his hands.

Kakashi forces himself to release his hands but no he can't figure out what to do with them, so instead they clasp and unclasp each other as if in constant need of touch and reassurance. However, they need to be able to touch Tenzou, to drink him in by running over his weathered skin. He freezes when a body presses against him from behind, but Kakashi immediately relaxes when he recognizes Iruka's honeysuckle scent filling his air.

"Honey, Tenzou will be home soon. His last letter said he was coming today." Iruka whispers into his alpha's ear, holding Kakashi close to his chest and flinching slightly at the sound of Naruto's screech coming from outside before laughing softly. "Naruto is back."

_ "WELCOME HOME PAPA!!"  _

Naruto's happy scream stops the duo's hearts in their tracks. Kakashi and Iruka exchange shocked looks before they're scrambling to get their shoes on and Kakashi is quickly swinging the door open while being careful not to hit his omega. 

"Tenzou… w-welcome back. Welcome  _ home _ ." Kakashi greets shakily, letting a few tears of joy fall before noticing Iruka's entire body trembling while the brunette watches Tenzou put Naruto back onto the ground. "Iruka?"

"Pa? Are you okay?" Naruto parrots, worry filling him up along with the joy of having all of his dads together again. The thought of one of them being upset or hurt breaks his heart more than dropping a hot bowl of ramen onto the floor.

Hot, salty tears of relief are suddenly flooding Iruka's cheeks and rushing down his chin which equally scares and shocks the trio in front of him. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but all that comes out are deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and convulsed his entire body. He stumbles backwards, shaking and gasping. If Kakashi wasn't holding him up, he would have fallen to the ground and he wouldn't have cared because his entire world is all together again right before his eyes. 

"Iruka, I'm back." Tenzou whispers into Iruka's ear with a fond smile imprinted onto his face, hooking his hands underneath the omega's thighs and effortlessly lifting Iruka off the ground. "It's so good to be home."

"I'm jealous, I don't get carried that gently." Kakashi teases and smirks at how flustered Tenzou is already getting, missing the way his other mate blushed with ease. "Let's go inside and settle in, then talk about why Naruto came home with Jiraiya instead of the friends he went out with yesterday?"

"W-We don't have to talk about that!! Pops just got home!! L-Let's celebrate!!" Naruto squeaks, trying to steer Kakashi's attention off him before Iruka catches on and escape will be impossible. 

"Naruto…" Jiraiya grins sadistically while ruffling his godson's hair, coming up with the perfect blackmail then whispering so the others don't hear. "If you bother me before our agreed meet up time, I'll tell them I picked you up after you went home with a strange man."

All of the color immediately drains from Naruto's face over the mention of his morning fiasco. Naruto knows the truth will come out eventually because he can't hide things very well, but he doesn't want Jiraiya overexaggerating the situation. To delay the inevitable for now, Naruto nods frantically to agree with the terms and simply waves goodbye to his godfather nervously. Much to the omega's horror, Kakashi's mixed matched eyes are staring at him suspiciously while he's hugging Tenzou from behind.

"Interrogate Naruto later,  _ Daddy _ . Let's have a nice breakfast with Tenzou and celebrate his homecoming. If you wait, I'll wear lingerie tonight." Iruka whispers close to Kakashi's ear so Tenzou can hear as well, grinning to himself as he watches both of his alphas inhale sharply to contain their excited arousal.

"You're a minx, Iruka. Can't believe you used to be a teacher." Kakashi teases before remembering Naruto is in the room with them and chuckles sheepishly over the disgusted look on the blonde's face. "When you fall in love and find a mate or two, this won't be disgusting."

"I don't need to know whatever Pa said or that you guys are so horny you can't hide it." Naruto cringes and scurries up to his bathroom upstairs, wanting to wash away all traces of Sasuke's scent on him before being questioned. If he's going to deny it, he has to not smell like that handsome bastard.

_ The last thing I want is the three of them trying to kill this Sasuke guy. He didn't do anything bad to me… _

The apartment Sasuke's brother and wife live in is a penthouse apartment. Everything in the living room looks opulent from the gleaming wood floors covered in lovely throw rugs to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset. Nothing else.

The furnishing is slightly old but has a story to tell, so they're considered to be antiques with what looked like hand carved workmanship each area of the room melting into the beauty of the next with some delicate settees next to more heavy bookcases and fireplace that are mated with the walls that appeared to be actually used, and a flat screen tv above it hanging on a wall mount and their cable box underneath it. 

There's a full modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances and it's Itachi's favorite room in the house. It has a large kitchen island with a granite countertop to match the other countertops; it even has a dual sink in the island with a removable nozzle like one you would see in a chef's kitchen. The stove is a five burner gas stove top that's accompanied by a large self cleaning oven with a glass door. Adjacent to the kitchen is a substantial black leather sectional that faces a large television.

Sasuke always makes himself home in Itachi's apartment despite having a nice apartment himself across the hall. He prefers their kitchen and usually makes breakfast for all three of them every weekend to make up for mooching off Yume's cooking every night when he comes for dinner. Sasuke loves how happy Itachi has become, but a part of him wants to experience that same unconditional love from a lover.

_ Nii-san is lucky, but I'm happy for him.  _ Sasuke thinks to himself before a familiar blonde flashes across his mind. That Naruto is the man of Sasuke's dreams. He has a smooth flawless complexion, which is like a sheet of well done cloth. His baby blue eyes, which are under his golden blonde hair, glinted in the sunlight. He has a high-bridged nose that's between his two eyes. His soft sharp lips are very attractive and captivating, and just thinking about Naruto makes Sasuke want to find him again.

_ No time to think about that cute loser. Breakfast first.  _ Sasuke tries to convince himself, but his mind is gradually being filled with Naruto. Even though they didn't have sex, Sasuke felt whole. There's a lingering warmth clinging to Sasuke, tricking his body and mind into believing Naruto will come running back into his arms despite running away moments ago.

Sasuke ultimately thinks it's not fair for someone to still be inhumanly attractive, but that's the case with the omega he woke up to earlier. He just wants to take in that lemony orange scent and be content. It's been a while since he's lost control of himself, mainly because the source of his desires has been out of his life. All Sasuke wants to do is bury his face into Naruto's scent gland and just  _ inhale _ that perfect scent.

"I should make coffee for them, especially Yume." Sasuke mumbles to himself while making omurice for all three of them, trying not to get distracted by thinking about Naruto again. He's never burnt food in the kitchen and he isn't going to start now.

_ I hope I can see Naruto again… sober anyway. _

The sun peeks into Itachi's bedroom window, lighting his hair like a fiery halo. He slowly raises his head from the pillow, feeling his long silky hair tumble down his back as he hears a noise coming from the kitchen, knowing it's either his beautiful wife, Yume, or his little brother, Sasuke, briefly forgetting that Sasuke is learning to cook from the love of his life sometimes. For now he lays his head back down and shifts so he's on his back once more, only then realizing that he's not alone in bed like he thought. 

The sun’s vibrant rays send a glossy, gold sheen all around the room, blending with the falling leaves of autumn. Itachi prefers the fall weather because it isn't too hot or too cold, and there isn't a single hint of pollen lingering. Autumn is perfect for cuddling though Itachi has a hard time verbally asking his mate to cuddle with him. Speaking of his mate, Yume is fast asleep beside him and Itachi always feels complete whenever he looks at her.

Though they share a bed every night, Itachi can’t help but feel flustered. He wants to touch, but doesn’t. Every time they go to bed together, it takes all of the alpha’s willpower to not touch and kiss his mate all over. Itachi always loves to watch his wife sleep for some reason. Maybe it's the way she slept, or maybe it's just an excuse to observe her without feeling embarrassed. Whatever the reason is, the alpha always enjoys watching his companion sleep every time he wakes up before she does. 

The moment their eyes met in high school many years ago, Itachi immediately became infatuated with the beauty he now proudly calls his wife. Everything about Yume is breathtakingly beautiful, from her raven hair to her small feet; she’s pure perfection in his eyes. Even her lavender-honey scent is perfection. Itachi has to swallow the urge to bury his face against her slender neck and inhale her scent deeply like some kind of beast every second of every day. 

Everything about Yume is perfect, and Itachi will never let her forget it. Actions speak louder than words after all.

Even though he's been allowed to touch Yume like this whenever he pleases since they started dating, Itachi sometimes feels he isn't good enough to be a good mate. He can't help but think back to the times when he used to treat Yume colder than words could begin to describe. Pushing aside the negative thoughts,

Itachi continues to stroke Yume's cat fur-like hair especially after hearing a cute rumbling against his chest that resembles purring. A fond smile creeps onto the alpha's face over the sound and he doesn't flinch when he feels arms wrapping around his torso or when he's pulled closer somehow.

_ I'm glad I can do this every day without worry. I love playing with her hair. _ Itachi thinks to himself as his fingers gingerly scrape Yume's scalp, enjoying the high-pitched pleased sounds he receives as a reward. This slowly leads to the back of the omega's head being massaged while her silky black strands are being fondled. The gentle ministrations don't stop even after soft snoring reaches Itachi's ears, signaling his companion really did fall deeper asleep.

_ She really is beautiful. I hope Sasuke falls in love with someone the same way I love her.  _

A faint moan from the tapping sunlight against her face, making her wonder how long she had been sleeping. Yume slowly blinks before shutting her eyes, then blinking again. She yawns softly, managing to fully open both eyes. Her violet eyes glow within the depth of universal love, casting off stardust as a diamond casts fire, and they smoulder like embers of a fire in a desert night; glancing upwards they reflect the heavens above as they gaze upon the clear blue sky. She has soft, wavy raven black colored hair that slides down slightly past her shoulders. Another gentle yawn slips her lips as she notices she's being pet like a lazy kitten.

"Itachi? What are you doing?" Yume murmurs sleepily, letting her tiredness show through the tone of her voice.  _ It feels nice… _

"Your hair is nice to play with." Itachi responds absent-minded, flashing a handsome smile that's more gentle than the cold glare he gives others. His heart is full of unconditional love that took years to cultivate. "What are  _ you _ doing?"

"Holding the entire world in my hands." Yume whispers smoothly while her soft hands are cupping both of Itachi's cheeks. She loves making him flustered whether it's to be cute or to make him hot and bothered, and Itachi is well aware that she does it on purpose. 

Everything about Itachi has always been incredibly perfect and it drives Yume crazy in the best way. It's impossible to miss the alpha's thick nose he has that complements his perfect cheekbones. Itachi is handsome in an understated way, his basalt jaw and broad shoulders easily brag about the vast amount of strength he has. He possesses a latent, leonine power and always walks with purpose and authority. 

It makes Yume want to please him until she's physically able to keep going.

"We should get up, Love. I can hear Sasuke in the kitchen." Itachi whispers into Yume's ear before blushing lightly when she suddenly presses their lips together for a brief kiss. "Yume… don't tempt me while Sasuke is here."

"Maybe that's what I want." Yume giggles and sits up slowly, stretching and arching her back like a cat. When she feels arms around her waist, she decides to run her fingers through Itachi's silky hair this time. "Come on, Sweetness. You're the one who said we have to get up."

"Nii-san, aren't you up yet? Breakfast is--... never mind." Sasuke starts to say when he slowly opens the bedroom door after knocking. His entire world suddenly comes to a screeching halt. Sasuke's instant blush sears through his cheeks and for a minute he thinks his face is on fire. He suddenly feels awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide his rosy features behind his slim fingers. Sasuke immediately regrets opening the door and shuts it quickly, feeling embarrassed and slightly guilty for interrupting an intimate moment.

"We traumatized Sasuke." Yume snickers and reluctantly climbs out of bed, thankful she fell asleep in Itachi's t-shirt or else her brother-in-law would have seen her large, full breasts without anything covering them. It doesn't mean she didn't wear panties to bed. 

"We did. Now we have to get up." Itachi chuckles lowly and presses a tender kiss to his mate's thigh before getting out of bed, looking for pajamas to wear over his boxers for now. He knows they have to buy groceries soon, but for now he wants to be comfortable. 

_ I'm just glad we fell asleep with clothes on this time.  _

Yume flashes a smile at the love of her life then walks into the kitchen, wanting to make sure Sasuke is alright after he scurried off blushing. "Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not used to seeing Nii-san so relaxed and intimate… but I'm having trouble understanding something." Sasuke explains and his cheeks heat up slightly, wondering how he should word this without completely giving that he's in love with someone who could be his fated partner. "You and Nii-san were a fated pair, right? How did it feel when you met him?"

"Hmm… it felt like a huge puzzle was coming together, and gravity wasn't keeping me on the ground anymore. It was him." Yume says honestly and pours herself a cup of coffee, smiling warmly behind her mug and feeling her heart fluttering again. "You found your fated mate, huh?"

Sasuke's cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so cute against his pale skin. He looks away and finds a distraction at the sink, washing up a mug that doesn't need it. Yume hangs back, allowing him time to compose himself, fighting back the wide smile that wants to break out. As Sasuke thinks about Naruto again, his blush quickly becomes beet red. Then the blushing made him blush harder until he's scarlet and roasting hot, making it impossible for him to deny anything.

"Love, don't torment my little brother." Itachi comments, coming to Sasuke's rescue from his adorable wife's teasing. He knows he has a hard time escaping Yume's flirtatious teasing, so he can definitely relate to Sasuke's suffering. "Let's hurry and get ready, we have to go shopping for groceries."

"Nii-san is right… we should hurry before the store gets too crowded." Sasuke agrees quickly much to Yume's disapproval, inwardly sighing in relief when the attention is off him for the time being.

_ I really want to see Naruto again… _

The hot sidewalk has Sasuke walking a little faster once the three of them leave the house, but his destination isn't too far away. The sun is brilliant in the cornflower blue sky, as if one perfect petal is stretched widely around all the world. Under the summer sun, Sasuke can feel the warmth of those brilliant rays and its light is granting him new vibrant colors, softly brushing smiles upon faces and hearts. The alpha sees the jazz begin in the way people walk, and in the way their eyes dance upon meeting. Perhaps that's why the warmth comes from within just as much, why it begins from youngest to oldest. 

This bright sun is staring at the world without pause through the crystal clear sky. Fragile ornamental plants wither under the glare of the fiery orb while the trees sag as if they're exhausted. The heat radiating from the streets soon creates an atmosphere of being inside an oven. Many people are seeking comfort from the heat by eating ice cream or drinking chilled beverages. Sweat is rolling off their foreheads like liquid beads, darkening their clothing.

"You would never believe this is autumn with this sun…" Sasuke complains a little before completely stopping in his tracks. "No way…"

Before his eyes is the man Sasuke has been desperate to surpass in the tattoo world as well as be trained by the same man.  _ Hatake Kakashi!? _ What shocks Sasuke even more is the beautiful blonde walking next to Kakashi holding bags alongside the older alpha. His heart immediately flutters when he recognizes Naruto's face, but the shock shoves the desire aside for now and Sasuke gapes in surprise. 

"Hatake Kakashi!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hatake Kakashi!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies♡♡ I am back with an update !! Also Happy Holidays ♡♡♡ I hope your 2021 is filled with tons of happiness because 2020 was absolutely awful ! Hehe anyway, this chapter is a whopper and I'm proud of it so I hope you enjoy ♡♡
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

_ "Hatake Kakashi!?" _

Naruto's brain stutters for a moment and his eyes take in more light than he expects. Every inch of him pauses while his thoughts are growing desperate to catch up. Naruto never imagined he'd see Sasuke again so soon, and right before his eyes is the alpha he hasn't been able to stop thinking about all morning. His heart is ready to burst, but the last thing he needs is to let Kakashi see that Sasuke is the one he went home with.

A part of him wants to run into Sasuke's arms and pray that he won't be dropped onto the pavement. Naruto can't take his eyes off Sasuke, and it definitely doesn't go unnoticed. Then it hits Naruto that he's out shopping with his father and he has to force himself to look away from Sasuke.

"Naruto? Do you know who this is?" Kakashi asks quietly, watching Sasuke move closer cautiously and instinctively shields Naruto with his arm to keep a barrier between the young duo. 

"That's Sasuke… I met him at the club through Ino and Sakura-chan." Naruto explains quietly before his entire face becomes redder than the keychain dangling from his frog-shaped backpack. "I… woke up in his apartment and panic called Uncle to give me a ride home…"

"We'll talk about that later with your other dads." Kakashi frowns over the thought of Naruto waking up in some stranger's bed. Even though the blonde is twenty-two years old, Naruto is still his little boy inside. 

"Hatake Kakashi, the youngest tattoo artist who ran his own tattoo parlor at eighteen years old." Sasuke begins to say after the shock from seeing Naruto wears off for now and his focus is on Kakashi again. The alpha male before him once taught Itachi and Sasuke is determined to be mentored so his tattoo art will improve even more than it already has. "You were my brother's mentor. I want you to mentor me."

"Sorry, kid, but I'm retired. I closed my parlor years ago when I got married and adopted my son." Kakashi apologizes politely, instinctively sticking his arm out in front of Naruto protectively when the young alpha steps closer. He has a feeling this Sasuke fellow has a strange connection with his son, but he definitely doesn't want Naruto around this person. "Naruto, go to the bike. Now."

"But Dad, I--... fine…" Naruto goes to protest but the words die off as soon as his eyes land on Kakashi's stern expression. A loud sigh escapes his lips and quickly gives Sasuke his number before Kakashi can intervene. He opens his mouth to say goodbye to Sasuke, but all of his words are zapped away when a woman he doesn't recognize comes over to Sasuke with a cute pout on her face. 

"Sasuke, there you are! Itachi had to meet with a client so suddenly. I went to tell you but you ran off again like a kid." The woman pouts and she is none other than Sasuke's sister-in-law, Yume, and seeing her makes Sasuke smile a little sheepishly. 

"Sorry, Yume… I didn't mean to leave you like that." Sasuke apologizes with a chuckle and takes the bags filled with groceries to make it up to her. "This is Naruto… my new… friend and his dad…"

"Ah! Mr. Kakashi! It's been forever, I'm glad things are going well." Yume gasps excitedly when she looks up to see Kakashi standing there, immediately recognizing the man who taught her love everything he knows. 

_ Who is this woman? How does she know Dad and Sasuke? Is that… Sasuke's girlfriend? Was he trying to cheat on her… with me?  _ The guilt is gasoline inside of Naruto's guts. His insides are dying slowly in the toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. The flames burn him so badly until there is nothing left but a shell, an outline of a person. As he orientates to the world again, he fills the void in his heart so Naruto can bottle up his feelings around others. 

It's as if there is a large glass jar inside of Naruto's heart that stores all the guilt he has felt over the years. A black liquid coated the bottom of the jar when Naruto found out that his birth parents died protecting him from an enemy mafia gang. When he sat through Tenzou explaining he was being deployed so Naruto could continue being safe, Naruto's guilt filled almost half of the jar. 

The first time he verbally attacked Kakashi and Iruka for interfering with his first relationship, the guilt rose even more. Then begging Jiraiya to pick him up because he panicked now has been nudging the lid, threatening to make the guilt inside the jar overflow.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice snaps the omega back to reality for now and Naruto melts from the handsome smile being flashed at him. "Let's go out to dinner tonight, I want to talk about some things... I'll pick you up at seven? My treat?"

"Seven… sounds good. See you later, Sasuke." Naruto manages to respond, pushing his inner omega aside to maintain his pride so he doesn't jump into Sasuke's arms despite the alpha holding bags. It's not often where Naruto doesn't have a retort or a cheeky response, but he's ignoring that fact for the sake of calming down his fluttering heartbeat.

_ What did I just sign myself up for? _

This autumn breeze while Kakashi drives home has a way of moving Naruto's hair, of tousling it into buoyant curls. It carries with it the fragrance of earth, soft after the washing of the rain and a sweet and steady sense of joy. As it dances with the canopies of flame, it alights both eyes and soul yet feeling like a lullaby, a comforting delight. Naruto only wraps his arms around his father's waist a little tighter and rests his head between Kakashi's shoulders, feeling at peace and feeling grateful that Kakashi never gave up his love for motorcycles.

_ Dad has always had this safe aura to him… I don't want to let go yet.  _ Naruto hums in thought when he realizes that he has to release Kakashi when they get home in any second. The sound of the engine being shut off is enough to force Naruto to reluctantly pull away in order to head inside. A smile forms on both Naruto and Kakashi's faces when they step into the house to find Tenzou fast asleep on the couch with Iruka sleeping on top of him.

"Let's put this away and let them sleep." Kakashi whispers into Naruto's ear then kicks off his shoes quickly, heading towards the kitchen with some of the bags. He glances over at Naruto frozen in place and just shakes his head with a soft sigh.  _ Naruto has it bad… that kid must be his soulmate. _

"Right… I need to kill time before I get ready for my date." Naruto murmurs to no one before hurrying over to help Kakashi put the groceries away and he can't help smiling again while he watches Kakashi nonchalantly lay on top of his mates to join them for a nap.

_ They're so cute… but I need to calm down somehow. I'm too excited, damn it!! _

Naruto is going to have dinner with Sasuke to simply talk and to enjoy food he doesn't have to pay for, but it would be a lie to say he isn't excited. However his mind begins to wander as he imagines the feeling of Sasuke's lips on his own and how it would feel to have the alpha's touch on his skin. Would he be rough? Or would he be gentle? Naruto is beyond curious and the curiosity is turning into arousal.

It's a blessing in disguise that all three of his fathers are heavy sleepers whenever they fall asleep on the couch like they did earlier. However, they have a keen sixth sense for Naruto getting hurt or trying to sneak around them to hurry out. The last time he tried to sneak around them, Naruto found himself hogtied like a pig being prepared to be barbecued with Kakashi cracking his knuckles in victory.

_ I know they're asleep, but I have to be careful anyway. Pops' hearing can put a wild beast's hearing to shame especially now that he's served. _

Naruto thinks while his hands slowly caress down his bare torso, tracing his own muscles while imaging Sasuke is the one touching him. Then that smooth deep voice would whisper right into Naruto's ear as soon as his boxers are off and tossed aside shamelessly. 

_ “Look at how wet you are, Naruto. I could just fuck you right now without any preparation." _

A whimper escapes Naruto's lips as his middle finger traces his rim, effectively smearing the slick around it before pushing his finger inside. Naruto bites his lower lip gently to muffle the moan that comes out and begins to thrust his finger as deep as he can. He can tell Sasuke has bigger hands and longer fingers so Naruto can't help thinking how deep those calloused hands could go. What would Sasuke whisper into Naruto's ear when he will reduce the headstrong blonde into a hot, moaning mess?

_ “Wow, Naruto, you're opening yourself up for me? I bet you can fit another one inside you. Show me." _

“I-I can fit another in. Fuck… say my name again, Sasuke.” Naruto murmurs to no one as he moans into his pillow, angling his lower half so he can fit a second finger inside himself and not caring about the slick pooling underneath his perky round butt.

_ “Naruto, I can't hold back anymore. Please, let me… I'm going to make you mine. No one else can have you now.” _

The thought alone causes a slightly louder moan to be pulled from Naruto which isn't as muffled as the one before. His fingers barely brush against his prostate because his hand is pretty small, but it's just enough for now since he doesn't want to dig out his sex toy while he's short on time. Naruto curls his fingers the best he can, adding a third one in and can't help moaning loudly this time before using his other hand to cover his mouth right after. The pleasure is becoming too much as he pictures Sasuke's cock going in and out of him.

Naruto has always hated the stereotypes about omegas, but he doesn't argue with them for once. Oh what he would do to feel Sasuke's knot getting stuck inside him and being claimed by this same man. Thinking about being pumped full of Sasuke's cum drives him over the edge, forcing himself to keep quiet as Naruto shoots his load onto his wrists and abs without laying a single finger on his cock.

_ “I can feel you twitching around me. Do you want me to fill you up? You want to have my pups, don't you, Naruto?” _

“I'm so fucked… why did I fall in love with him? He asked me out when he already has someone! I mean… having more than one mate isn't too bad, but I don't want to share...” Naruto sighs to himself and cringes at the slick that's beginning to stain his sheets, using a clean part of the sheets to wipe the cum off him before yanking them off once he changes into something decent for his date. “I don't want to love him, but I do. It doesn't help that he has the sexiest smile in the world, fool, ya fool!!”

_ Nooo!! Don't you start imitating Mr. Bee, Uzumaki-Hatake Naruto!!! Especially not for a cheating handsome bastard!! _

A deep sigh escapes Sasuke's mouth as his entire body relaxes when he lays on the sofa in his brother's apartment. Sasuke knows he's invading their haven, but he knows neither Itachi or Yume would turn him away. It's comforting being around the couple and Sasuke is glad he's able to come and go whenever he pleases. 

Instead of a pillow, Sasuke realizes his head is on Yume's soft lap. When Sasuke opens his mouth to apologize, all his words are washed away the instant Yume runs her hand through his hair. His hair is like a fresh winter morning when sparkling snow has just fallen on the ground. No footsteps have tarnished the pristine beauty of the season and it's softer than any type of cloud in the sky. Sasuke wishes Yume, Itachi, and Naruto would spend the rest of their lives petting his head.

"That blonde young man was your soulmate, huh? Your face gave it away when I saw you." Yume says with a giggle and idly caresses Sasuke's silky hair, not minding spoiling him since she's been doing it for years already. "I didn't know Mr. Kakashi had a son either."

"I didn't know you knew Kakashi as well. He taught Nii-san when I was six… Nii-san was a prodigy after all." Sasuke replies and notices his eyelids are getting heavy from Yume's hand stroking his hair. He can't help wishing Naruto would do this for him, already craving the blonde's touch and blushing as he thinks about it. "I don't think he realizes it yet. However, I want to court him properly."

"I'd suggest taking him somewhere he'd love to eat." Itachi's voice startles Sasuke for a moment but he doesn't make a move to get away from the hair petting. 

Itachi only shakes his head fondly at the two parts of his whole world bonding, smiling to himself as he leaves them briefly to change out of his outdoor clothes and taking a seat on the other side of Yume. Itachi then slouches slightly in order to rest his head on his wife's shoulder, silently wanting his hair played with as well and nearly purring when her other hand idly strokes his hair.

"If you're worried about being too fancy, why not take him to that new ramen bar & restaurant, Ichiraku?" Yume suggests and smiles brightly as she soaks up the most important people in her life relying on her for comfort. "I was just thinking about convincing Itachi to take me there for dinner tomorrow."

"Ichiraku, huh? That sounds like a good idea. Sakura did mention she had a blonde friend who was obsessed with ramen… might be the same guy since it's definitely not Ino." Sasuke comments sleepily, opening his eyes briefly only to see Itachi fast asleep with his head on Yume's shoulder and deciding to ask this while his brother isn't conscious to hear. "Hey, Yume… why did you stop figure skating?"

"Well, I fell in love… and after we started dating, I didn't land a jump right and tore a ligament in my knee. I couldn't return after surgery, but I do miss it. I don't want to make him worry so I don't ask him to take me ice skating." Yume explains with a soft sigh and smiles fondly down at Sasuke, lightly brushing silky hair away from his eyes as if she didn't cause his hair to fall over them. "I love Itachi more than anything, he's worth not getting on the ice again."

"Unconditional love is rare… I hope to have that with my soulmate." Sasuke whispers before reluctantly pulling away from the gentle touch and sits up with a smile. 

Sasuke opens his mouth to speak, but he suddenly doesn’t have the desire to disturb Itachi after remembering his brother has had A-list customers so he's been busier than usual. Instead of thanking Yume with words, he simply kisses her cheek lightly before heading off to get ready for his date. 

The freshly ironed black dress pants he has on cling to his bulky muscular legs as if the article was made for his lower half. His firm ass and large package are nestled perfectly in them along with sleek black boxers hiding as well. Sasuke picked out a slightly loose burgundy button shirt earlier and tucks it into his pants, then fixing the collar in the mirror and leaving some of the buttons undone purposely. When Sasuke gets a second look at himself, he smirks while putting on his favorite silver watch and thinking about Naruto's reaction.

_ Naruto won't be able to keep his eyes off me. That's what I want. _

A soulmate is the one person one spends their entire life trying to find. They were one being but were born into two halves, destined to find one another. A person may never find their soulmate or they find their soulmate by pure coincidence. Sometimes their soulmate has been there the entire time and neither wanted to admit it. Then there are rare cases where someone doesn't have a soulmate or someone trying to run from destiny. Sasuke has been running from his destiny until he laid eyes on Naruto in the club, and now all he wants to do is make the blonde his mate.

“Wow… there isn't a fire around, but you're smoking.” Naruto says without thinking and reddens at his own slip up when he finally sees Sasuke face to face for their date. Blushing would have been no problem, but what Naruto did is become redder than his best friend Gaara's signature red hair and radiate heat like a hot pan. Someone could have cooked a three course meal on his face from how flustered he is.

Sasuke turns around and quickly covers his mouth to hold back his laughter, there's no way he would laugh in front of Naruto -- until the omega lets another cheesy pick up line slip. "Please don't say anymore."

“I may not be a fireman, but I'm an expert on what's hot.” Naruto covers his mouth after that one and wishes the world would just swallow him whole, leaving no trace of him behind.

Sasuke can't take it anymore and his laughter finally escapes. The sound echoes in the hallway and it instantly ceases the act, causing the blonde to become even redder than before. Sasuke's laughing is better than the car horn to the car that pulls up behind the ravenette's car, resulting in Naruto getting into the car quickly as if his life depended on it. 

"S-Stop laughing, you jerk!" Naruto shrieks in embarrassment but puts his seatbelt on nonetheless, glancing over at the alpha as soon as the laughter dies down. "What!?"

"Nothing, you're pretty cute for a loser." Sasuke teases and tries not to laugh a second time as Naruto squawks, deciding to drive away from the house/flower shop before one of Naruto's fathers try to kill him for taking their son out on a date. 

_ He really is cute… makes me want to fuck him senseless even more. _

Ichiraku is full to the brim like Sasuke suspected he looks around at the busy tables, feeling more than grateful that his cousin Shisui got him a last minute reservation. There's an old couple eating side by side, one glass of wine each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles as a stern woman dining alone nearby looked on and frowned. Businessmen in their grey suits lighting up cigars, and foreign tourists trying to decipher the menu fill the restaurant. A family and their teenage children. The noise level is high, but it's oddly comfortable.

"Sasuke… why are you taking me on a date when you have someone? That girl from earlier is way more beautiful…" Naruto frowns when they're sitting at a nice table tucked away from the majority of the dinner crowd and he pouts when he sees Sasuke seriously pondering. "The one that came up to you!"

"Oh, Yume? She's my brother's wife, so she's my sister-in-law. I love her like family, but that's it. I'm not interested in women." Sasuke explains honestly without any hint of hesitation or deception, making it impossible for Naruto to be mad at him now. "Were you thinking I was cheating on someone?"

"Maybe… doesn't matter now. I can tell you're not lying." Naruto murmurs and watches Sasuke pour a light wine for the two of them.  _ Is he really making wine pouring sexy? Of course he is that damn pretty boy!!  _ "I didn't know you had a brother…"

"My older brother Itachi. He's next in line to inherit the Uchiha family business, and he's one of my biggest inspirations with tattoos." Sasuke begins to explain, finding that talking to Naruto seems to be easier than running a marathon and it makes him wonder how he's able to be so open with someone he barely knows.

_ Is this what I'm feeling the same thing Yume meant when she talked about soulmates? I'll have to ask her tomorrow... _

There's something extra special about being in love with Uzumaki-Hatake Naruto. The way Sasuke feels about him is something not put into words easily. Naruto makes Sasuke laugh and smile effortlessly on their date which no one has ever done before and most of the time he’s unaware of how he makes the ravenette feel. Without Naruto, Sasuke feels incomplete and all of the light in the world would vanish in an instant.

Every time Naruto smiles during their date, Sasuke feels like he can’t breathe. The smile that forms on his whiskered face makes Sasuke's heart race and it makes Sasuke swoon internally. Naruto's smile lights the room and fills the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiates from him. His smile always leaves Sasuke breathless, speechless, heart pounding, deep breaths, and shaky hands. That smile is truly a beautiful smile and the alpha would do anything to protect that smile.

"Come inside… my dads will be asleep so they won't notice." Naruto whispers as he leans in to kiss Sasuke's lips chastely and smiles right after. "I can't wait to have enough saved for my own place."

"You could always move in with me. There's plenty of space…" Sasuke offers, feeling his cheeks up at his own suggestion. It's not like him to invite someone to invade his personal space, but he's making an exception for Naruto.

The love flooding Sasuke's heart feels like draping clothes that came straight out of the dryer onto an overworked and exhausted body. The way something so familiar can make someone feel so fresh and so renewed. It can rest so perfectly on their curves and hug onto their shoulders, making one feel complete. Sasuke wishes he could be covered in this warmth for the rest of his life, but for now he's more than grateful to have Naruto laying on top of him on the couch in Naruto's home the second they step inside.

Their eyes meet once Naruto puts his phone on the coffee table and his soft yet sturdy hands gently cup Sasuke's cheeks, running his fingers over the skin tenderly. He wishes he can say it with words, but Naruto truly loves Sasuke already. Naruto carefully adjusts himself so he's leaning on the armrest so Sasuke can move closer. One hand around his waist, the other behind his head. Then, their lips meet for a tender, deep kiss. Both getting lost in the feeling of the other's lips. Their lips melt together like mountain snow under the summer sun. Melting into a peaceful puddle of love and kindness, resulting in the world surrounding them to disappear. 

"It's not fair… I barely know you, but it feels like I've known you my entire life, ya know." Naruto mumbles between chaste kisses, slowly winding his arms around the alpha's neck and smiling brightly before he can stop himself. "Stupid Sasuke… damn you for being so perfect."

" _ Naruto _ … your arousal can be smelt throughout the house. You better not have done anything on the couch." Tenzou says lowly from behind the couch while holding a flashlight underneath his chin, trying not to grin when Naruto and Sasuke look at him terrified. "No baby making on the sofa or… well, you don't want to know what will happen."

The surprised shriek Naruto lets out is much louder than Tenzou has heard before. It makes the hair strand straight up on the back of his neck as well as Sasuke's. It's the loudest, most piercing scream Tenzou has ever heard. It sounds like a scream of wild panic. A scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror. Before anyone can comprehend the situation, Naruto is clinging to Sasuke like his life depends on it and that was the final straw.

Tenzou can only hold back his laughter for so long, but after watching his son cling to a man he was complaining about earlier is very amusing in a weird way. He has to remember to turn off the flashlight while the husky laughter bursts out of him, making Tenzou realize Naruto is still a scaredy cat with some things and he adores it.

_ Naruto in love? It's hard to grasp, but something seems suspicious about this Sasuke.  _


End file.
